Know your stars of WITCH
by ThunderBenderPrincess
Summary: The gaurdians,Caleb,Cedric,Phobos,Elione,And blunk will be on the hot seat in this multichapter, sequel to the original story. Please R
1. the keeper is first

Know Your Stars of WITCH

Will walks onstage and sits down

_Know your stars…Know your stars…Know your stars_

"Freaky" She said

_Will…Uses the heart of Candracar to unseal her toilets_

"I DO NOT!Well,maybe once,but Caleb was mad at Blunk and tried to flush him!"

_Riiight.Will…Thinks Cedric is totally hot when he's in human form_

"Noooo, that would be Cornelia"

_Riiight.Will her real full name is Willimian Fluffykins Cuty pooty_

"WHO TOLD YOU!I mean,Whre did you get that false information?"

_Riiight_

"STOP DOING THAT!"

_Whaaat?_

"THAT!"

_Whaaat?_

"Stop that now or I'll send you to the deadliest forest in Meridian!"

_UUH…Will…the kindest and most forgiving guardian, don't send me to the forest!_

"I wont.I'm bored.See you later narrator"

_And that was the kindest guardian on Know Your Stars_


	2. rough water

Know your stars of WITCH 2

Irma comes in

"Heellooo?" she said

She sees the chair and sits down

_Know your stars...Know your stars...Know your stars_

"Will told me about something like this, I think" she said

_Irma...Keeps a picture of Blunk and Cedric as a lizard man under her pillow _

"Huuh? Where did you get that idea?"

_Irma...Has her stomach pumped every day_

"Actually, that would be Cornelia"

_Irma...Borrows the heart to send her brother to the worst part of Meridian every night_

"Heeeeeeyy! I only did that once and it was to make him tell me where my best shirt was!"

_Irma...Her and Cornelia conspire to steal Matt from Will_

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIEND! Gaurdians, unite!" yelled Will from the audience

"NOOO, HE WAS LYING! OUCH! OOOOOOWW! STOOOP BLAASTING ME!" screamed Irma

_Irma...Secretly plans on stealing the heart right under Wills nose_

"THAT TOOOOOOOOO?" said Will

_Irma...Wishes she was awke from being blasted by Will_

"I think what you just said was a fact. Irma, heellloo,wake up!" said Will

_And that was Know your stars of witch part 2_


	3. wild fire

Know your stars of WITCH 3

Taranee enters the room and sits in the hot seat

_Know your stars...Know your stars...Know your stars_

"Way freaky" was all she said

_Taranee...She really doesn't need the glasses_

"What?Of course I need them,I can hardly see without them"

_Taranee...Goes to the mall everyday_

"Noo,that would be Cornelia"

_Taranee...The real person who started the Baudelaire fire_

"Baude what?I don't even have the faintest idea who the Baudelaires are."

Four police officers burst in saying,"FREEZE!"

"Okay,but how 'bout I do the opposite?Will,unite the gaurdians!"

"With pleasure.Gaurdians,Unite!"said a voice from the crowd

Taranee was suddenly surrounded by an eerie yellow-orange light

The officers watched in awe as her hair and outfit changed and as she grew small,yet lovely wings

"FIRE!"she yelled

Soon,the entire studio was engulfed in flames

_Taranee...Now wanted for Arson_

"SHUUT UUP!"she yelled

_And that was Know your stars of WITCH 3,now if you excuse me,I must find the fire exit!_


	4. fair wind

Know your stars WITCH 4

Hay Lin enters and figures out she has to sit in the chair

_Know your stars...Know your stars...Know your stars_

HayLin remains silent

_Hay Lin...wants to rule the world_

"I know,pretty cool,huh?"She said

_Hay Lin...Hates Mr.Huggles_

"I know,he's a horrible mouse.Dont you agree?"

_Hay Lin...Has the biggest crush on Blunk_

"Yeah,he is the dreamiest.His scent is so heavenly,to me"

_Um..Hay Lin...wears a spaggetti wig_

"That is actually Cornelia.What,you didn't know she wore a wig?"

The narrator starts to grow impatient with her

_Hay Lin...Is a great big air head_

"I have to be one,air is my element"

_Okay..I give up.Why aren't you getting mad like the others,your supposed to get mad and make rude comments!_

Hay Lin smirked

"Will,Taranee,and Irma told me about everything"

_Oh.That was Know your stars of WITCH 4,and now I will borrow Jimmy Neutrons forget-o-blaster_


	5. tremor I think not

Know your stars WITCH 5

Cornelia comes in and decides to sit down

_Know your stars...Know your stars...Know your stars_

She remained silent

_Cornelia..was stabbed in the back by all of her friends_

"No they didn't.They would never do that to me"She said

_Really?Listen to this clip from when I inter viewed Will_

_" 'Will...Thinks Cedric is totally hot in human form.' _'Noooo,that would be Cornelia'"

"Why would she say that about me?"

_There is also this one from Taranee_

_"'Taranee...goes to the mall every day' _'Noo,that is Cornelia'"

"There's no arguing with that one"

_And there's this one from Irma_

_"'Irma...has her stomach pumped every day' _'Actually that would be Cornelia"

"Irma was jealouse of my outfit that day"

_Riiight..And finally,this one from Hay Lin_

_"'Hay Lin...Wears a spaggetti wig' _'That is actually Cornelia.What,you didn't know she wore a wig?'"

"I don't understand why my best friends would do that to me.I mean,I knew they were always jealouse of me the first time we met but.."

"NO WEAREN'T!"Said four voices from the audience

"Will,Irma,Taranee,and Hay Lin?Well why did you say those things about me?"

Will said,"Because on the days we were interviewed you said that Cedric and I would have made a cute couple,that Taranee needed to buy some new clothes,that Irma

looked fat in the shorts she was wearing,and that Hay Lin shouldn't have had a hair cut!"

"Oooooooh."was all that Cornelia said

"Sorry about that guys.Friends?"

"Friends."The others said in response

_And that was the touching moment that ended Know your stars of _WITCH 5


	6. Caleb

Know your stars of WITCH 6

Caleb enters the area and decided to sit in the chair.

_Know your stars...Know your stars...Know your stars..._

"Freaky."he said.

_Caleb...He wants to be a pretty little girl._

"No,"Blunk said from the audience"Blunk wants to.Blunk dresses in pretty dresses when nobody's around."

"Uh,yeah,what he said"Caleb said.

_Caleb...He's really in love with Taranee_

"What?"he said.Just then,Cornelia flies up to Caleb in her gaurdian form and slapped him.

"How could you?"she yelled"EARTH!"A rock then lifted Caleb up and out of the studio.

"Cornelia?"Will said from outside"You done in there?"

"Yes.I got that out of my system,so I'm happy.Now for Taranee."Cornelia said as she left.A door is heard opening off stage and Caleb runs back to the seat,tired.

"Now,"he panted"As..I was.. saying...I..do not..love Taranee."

_Caleb...His last name is Pinkie._

"WHAT!NO IT'S NOT!"he yelled"MY LAST NAME IS **BEEEP!"**

_Caleb...Pinkie Pinkie Piinkie,Caleb is a Pinkie._

"Stop that!"he yelled.

_And that was Caleb on Know your stars of WITCH 6_

"FINE!"he yelled,once more.


	7. Phobos

Know your stars WITCH

Phobos sit motionless on the hotseat.

_Know your stars...Know your stars...Know your stars. _

"What? Who is that?" he said looking around.

_Prince Phobos...His hair is not that color_

"What is this filth? My hair is completely natural, just like my sisters." he said

_Prince Phobos...Has a crush on Lust from Full Metal Alchemist_

"Who is this Lust?" he asked

"I am!" said Lust as she came in."I desire power, your power. Give it to me!" A tranquilizer shot from the audience and hit her in the butt while the men in white took her offstage.

_Prince Phobos...Actually a woman! He also likes to be called Princess Phobos_

"I am not a woman! Why else would I be called _Prince _Phobos?" he said

_Prince Phobos...Related to Princess Peach_

"Who is this princess? And does she have power?" he asked. A door is heard opening backstage as Mario enters with Princess Peach follows on his heels. He lifted a fist and socked Phobos and Peach went in front of Mario and slapped him. Phobos meerly gave a smirk as he raised his hand and lightning shot out from it and blasted them and everything in the studio. Causing it to be destroyed.

_And that was Princess Phobos on Know your stars...Know your stars...Know your stars._


	8. Blunk

Know your stars of WITCH 8

Blunk sits on the hot seat.

_Know your stars... Know your stars... Know your stars..._

Blunk shakes with fear.

_Blunk...enjoys taking a bath every day._

"Hey!" Blunk said, "Blunk no take bath every day, Blunk take bath every year."

_Blunk...stole the keyblade from Sora and sold it to Maleficent._

"Blunk no steal keyblade!" he said.

_Blunk...stole Inuyashas Tetsusaiga_

"What is Tetsusaiga?"

_Blunk...stole the fenton thermos_

"What is thermos?"

_Blunk...stole Kataras necklace, Aangs staff, and Sokkas boomerang_

"Huh?"

_Blunk...look behind you_

Blunk looked behind him and saw Sora, Inuyasha, Danny Phantom, Katara, Aang, and Sokka. They all raised their fists, ready to strike the small green passling.

"No no! Blunk no steal stuff! BLUNK NO STEAL STUUUUUUFF!" Blunk pleaded. The heros all lowered their arms.

"Well, all of our stuff is missing." Sora said

"Yeah, if you didn't steal them, who did?" Katara asked. Everybody looked up at the narrators booth.

_Pay no attention to the mass amount of weapons and jewelry I have up here, woops_.

"Everybody hold onto me." Danny said. They all did and became intangible. He flew them all through the air and into the narrators booth where they all grabbed their weapons and began to viciously attack the narrator.

_No Pleas no AAAH! Not the wind scar! AAAAAH ow owwwww!stop hitting me with the keyblade! Ah cold water! Tornadoe! Inside! AAAAAAAAH Ecto blaaast! Somebody help meeeeee!"_

"And that was know your stars of WITCH." Aang said

"We leave before cops show up." Blunk said


	9. Cedric

**ThunderBenderPrincess: Sorry I haven't updated in, forever. I've hade a major writers block with this story. Oh well, On with the show!**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Know Your Stars WITCH 9

Cedric warily sits on the hotseat

_Know Your Stars...Know Your Stars...Know your stars._

"What strange magic is this?" Cedric asks

_Lord Cedric...He's not a real lord, he's still a squire._

"What filth is this. I am a lord!" Cedric yelled to the narrator's booth.

_Lord Cedric...He has the worlds biggest collection of toenails._

"WHAT? This is rubbish! ABSOLUTE RUBBISH!" Cedric yelled, pounding his feet on the ground and waving his arms in the air.

_Lord Cedric...He's deeply in love with Blunk._

"This is nonsense! How could I love anything? Escpecially that disgusting passling?" Cedric yelled

_Lord Cedric...He can also turn into a piggy._

Just then, the backstage doors flew open and Gir ran and began squeezing Cedric around the neck in a death hug.

"PIGGY!" Gir said

"I... cann't... breath...!" Cedric choked out. Then, he fell to the ground, his face very blue and began to breath again.

"GIR! Get over here NOW!" said Zim at the back stage door.

"Aww, but I want to hug the piggy!" Gir said

"No! I do not turn into a pig!" Cedric yelled, getting to his feet.

"You look like a piggy." Gir said

"Gir! Lets leave this strange place, we have a world conquest to plan." Zim said. They then exited and went on with their lives.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**ThunderBenderPrincess: Huh, didn't see them coming.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Lord Cedric...You really do look like a piggy._

"That's it!" Cedric yelled while turning into the lizard form, "Do I look like a pig? DO I?"

_...Yes. And that was Lord Cedric the piggy man on Know Your Stars...Know Your Stars...Know Your Stars._


	10. Finally, Ellion

**ThunderBenderPrincess:Last chapter!(sheds tear) Leave plenty of reviews for this final chapter.**

Know Your Stars of WITCH 10

Ellion enters and sits in the hot seat.

_Know Your Stars...Know Your Stars...Know Your Stars._

"Okay, that was freaky." Ellion said

_Queen Ellion...She wanted her brother to steal her powers._

"What? No, that's ridiculous. If he did, I'd be dead!" Ellion said

_Queen Ellion...She open mouth kissed a horse once._

"EEEEEWWWWWWW! That is so gross! Why would I open mouth kiss a horse?" Ellion asked, shuddering at the thought.

_Queen Ellion...She pfefers to dance around like a little pixie horse._

"I don't like dancing like a little pixie ANYTHING!" Ellion said, her voice rising to a dangerous level.

_Queen Ellion...She was the one who broke Davy Jones' heart!_

A door is heard opening off stage. Along with a footstep was a thump of a peg leg, and in came Davy Jones, with the tentacle beard, crab claw, and squid like other hand.

"Wait! You don't understand! I didn't break your heart! Please don't make me serve on your ship for a hundred years!" Ellion screeched getting on her knees and begging the king of the sea, who merely chuckled.

"It be all right lassie. The fool in the booth tells naught but lies of us all." he said, pointing to the narrators booth with his crab claw. Ellion smiled and turned back to Davy while she was getting up.

"Thanks for telling me." she said. Davy just nodded, and left.

_Queen Ellion..._

"Will you just shut up?" asked everyone who soon came in. Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, Hay Lin, Caleb, Blunk, Cedric and Phobos all stood side by side and pointed at the booth.

_Hey, it's my job to make up cruel things about the stars._

"Yeah, well we don't care." Caleb yelled

"Yeah so shut up already!" Irma yelled

"Come on guys! Lets go to the Silver Dragon. Dumplings are on me!" Hay Lin said. Everyone cheered and left to go get some dumplngs. The narrator sat down and was leaning on the table in front of him. It was filled with papers that had rumors and such scribbled all over them about the characters of WITCH. Then, the bright red phone rang.

_Um... hello?_

"Yes, I'm Donald Trump and Thunder Bender Princess hired me to tell you to do something very important." Donald said

_What? What is it? Tell me!_

"She wants you to rip up all the rumors about the WITCH characters and go home, because.." Donald started

_No!_

"You.."

_Don't say it!_

"Are..."

_Anything but that!_ "Fired, from Know Your Stars of WITCH." 

_NO!_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**TBP: Like I said, Review!**


End file.
